


Reaching out to Nothing

by LevDakex (LeviathanDani)



Category: Shield of Tomorrow (Webseries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanDani/pseuds/LevDakex
Summary: Based right after "The Science of Destruction", Ensign Dalera Akex deals with what she heard from the conference room and has a conversation with someone she has known for the past few years. Totally not cannon and based on my OC!





	Reaching out to Nothing

Saw the opportunity to write something based off of my OC about something that happened after the episode of Shield of Tomorrow “The Science of Destruction.” Everything involving the setting and the characters are owned by their respective owners. This is by no means even close to cannon. 

 

Reaching out to nothing 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ensign Dalera Akex has been running on fumes for awhile due to her job being the person on bridge operations on beta shift. She could just feel and hear the tension not only from people’s emotions but from their thoughts as well. She thought for awhile that she could handle them but she learned ever since she left with the Sally Ride on Starbase 138 she has been tested over and over. The worst part of it was not being able to talk to anyone about it.

Sure, Ensign Akex knew the jokes about how particular people do their best to stay out of sick bay for various reasons. Some people think their injuries are not that severe or doctors have caused them more pain. For Akex though, Starfleet forbade her from going near them if possible. She was asked to stew in whatever was going on with her for now. At some point though, she could hear the thoughts from ready room as well as the emotions. Everything was getting too tense and the thoughts were clashing inside of her head. She was just glad she was not in the ready room. Not that it really mattered. 

Ensign Akex finally had enough and stepped off the bridge away from her station and went back to her room that she shared. Luckily though, her new roommate was still working probably at her station so Akex entered an empty room. She looked down at her gloved hands before using her teeth to pull both of them off to reveal metal bands around each of her fingers. The amber colored bands looked to be part of her skin and matched the band around her neck that most people would not really notice unless they looked hard enough. 

Ensign Akex sat down on her bed and focused on the band on the middle finger of her left hand before sending out her thoughts. “Sir, this is Ensign Akex,” she started off thinking. “Hopefully at this point I am allowed to speak freely due to circumstances, but I am… not okay. Well at least not mentally. Physically I still have some bruises from my real mission here that are not going away. I am kind of lost. I know why you sent me here. You told me ‘I am sending this piece off the board and I need you off of the board as well.’” 

“Things are not going as planned,” Ensign Akex feeling her hands start to shake as she stares at that one amber band on her left hand. “We had to make it through Klingon space when war between Klingons and the Federation was declared. The entire crew for a month was on edge sir.” 

“I thought when we made it to the station out here that everything would be better. It was even worse. I am sure you will find out soon but the station you sent us to is Klingon territory at the moment. The admiral here from what I have heard seems to have been bent over backwards as the Klingons have control over the station. The worst part is that now as I have just now found out due to some people not controlling their thoughts that the admiral has sent us away to the Kuviam system. That isn’t the bad part though. Sir, we are being asked to destroy a Klingon Defense Force vessel in the system. Us. The Sally Ride that you sent off the board is now being used by another as a chip. I thought you said I was going on a science vessel sir? Not a battleship. ” 

Ensign Akex puts her right hand on top of her left in order to steady herself and try to breathe. “The worst part was listening to the thoughts,” she continued “I know my increased range of telepathy and the more power I have but after listening to the command staff, I am not sure who I trust anymore. While you did teach me to understand and observe, I just couldn’t help but think back to when Starfleet did that mission you told me to never speak of. Were they just doing what was ordered? Did that officer really have to almost kill me with a phaser? Did Starfleet think of every option and killing us was what was left? I mean, I get it sir. You explained it to me a thousand times.” 

Ensign Akex let out a few long breaths of air before starting to stand. “It feels weird being on the other side of it this time. Possibly killing a vessel full of what Starfleet considers enemies. I just want to get this over with and get back to something familiar.” 

“If it is alright with you though sir, I think I need to go see Doctor Sh’shirros or someone to help with these injuries,” Ensign Akex moved her right hand to her back to feel the amber metal that was also there as well. “The assignment that you sent me on is starting to get more taxing and I think she would understand. I don’t like fudging my files even though it was approved by you and others way above my station. I don’t like the looks Chief Ren gives me when I take the station from her after Alpha shift. I most certainly do not like the pain when I leave the holodeck after completing my duty.” 

“That is all I can think of for now,” Ensign Akex finally close to finishing her communication. “Please let me know if permission is granted as soon as you can. I can understand that on your side it is most likely very difficult but I think I need this in order to attempt to move forward with this crew. Until then, it is back to silence. Till we meet again Admiral Nash.” 

Ensign Akex took her eyes away from the ring and put her gloves back on as cleanly as she could. Making sure that everything looked presentable and that nothing was wrong. She could feel her message telepathically be sent out to what she left for the Admiral long ago as she went back to the bridge. She slipped back near the operations station and looked out in front of her, waiting to find out what the decision will finally be with the Klingon Defense Force. When the superior officers came out of the ready room she quietly kept to her station avoiding most people’s gazes on the ship when necessary.


End file.
